All Around Me
by EdwardsOnly
Summary: During the final stages of Bella's changes, Edward holds on to whats Left of Bella


**A/N**: Just a quick Disclaimer, I own this idea but not the song, (All around me, FlyLeaf) nor Bella or Edward, as much as I wish Edward was mine, sadly he's Bella's... and Ms. Meyers. Enjoy, Review!

* * *

My eyes slid open, the dark penetrated around me  
_My hands are searching for you_  
I felt for Edward in the dark  
_My arms are outstretched towards you_  
knowing he be there beside me  
_I feel you on my fingertips_  
_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_  
My searching hands swept through the empty dark air, and then collided into him, He was there with me

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing, you_  
I tried to pull my self closer to him, pain coursed through my body but I fought it, just to be close to him, to kiss him,

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
He gently wrapped his arms around me careful not to touch me gently, The scent of him enveloped me.  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_  
I was slowly letting go of my last few moments humanity, there in the dark with him next

_My hands float up above me_  
Pain pulsated through every vein, every cell in my body, I let out a hundredth cry  
_And you whisper you love me_  
He kissed me on the forehead, stroked my face his cool hands calming me slightly  
_And I begin to fade_  
I felt feint, the pain more consuming than ever  
_Into our secret place_  
He whispered to me about the first time we laid in our meadow together, the plane home from Italy trying to distract me, clam me

_The music makes me sway_  
Edward's voice penetrated the still dark air, my lullaby spilling from him, trying sooth the pain I was hardly pushing through.  
_The angels singing say we are alone with you_  
I let out another cry of pain, pins and needles stabbing into every muscle, every tissue,  
_I am alone and they are too with you_  
He pulled away from me, I knew he was regretting what he had done

I reached out for him, my hand found his cold face, I held it and whispered to him in a hoarse but steady voice:  
_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_  
He came to me again, this time pushing himself under me turning me into his lap  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
Holding my face to his chest  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
The pain was lessening  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_  
My heart gave its last true beats, steadily slowing as the venom pierced sharply into it._  
_

_And so I cry_  
I cried out high, loud, worse than ever before  
_The light is white_  
My head felt as if it would split. "It's almost over my love" Edward whispered to me as best he could, "this is the end"  
_And I see you_  
I looked up into his face the brightness fading from behind my eyes

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_  
The pain seemed almost dull now compared to that last wave

_I can feel you all around me_  
He stroked my face  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
Kissed my hair  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
Dried my tears  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_  
Kissed my temple, My heart slowed even further, barely beating at all

He looked sadly at me, disgusted with him self  
_Take my hand_  
I said to him, he did_,_  
_I give it to you_  
"My life" I said  
_Now you own me_  
"Is yours" I finished  
_All I am_  
I pushed up to kiss him  
_You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_  
"I am yours, I do not regret this" I whispered to him darkness threatening to consume me as I closed my eyes

_I can feel you all around me_  
Edward pulled me even tighter in his arms  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
Breathing coolly down on my neck  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
I opened my eyes again  
_Savoring this heart that's healed_  
My heart gave its final beat.

* * *

**A/N**: Should I write a second chapter from Edward's POV but a different song? seperate fic entirely? leave it as is? Let me know...


End file.
